


Дева на Мосту

by SexyThing, WTFDaleks2018



Series: Special quest [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Death - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Древний, как сама Вселенная, народ ноа живет на одной из самых отдаленных и самых маленьких планеток где-то на окраине существующего мира. Ноа верят, что где-то там, за пределами существующего мира, есть место, называемое просто Мост, куда уходит каждый, кто раз и навсегда прощается с жизнью. И что на Мосту его встречает и провожает в небытие прекрасная мудрая Дева.





	Дева на Мосту

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте не имеется в виду ни конкретный Доктор, ни конкретная спутница, поэтому он намеренно не включает ни имен, ни подробных описаний. Читатель волен представить себе тех, кто дороже сердцу или лучше, на ваш взгляд, вписывается. Но сам автор при написании представлял себе Десятого. (Так, к слову).

– Доктор!!!

– У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

Два голоса, два крика сорвались, ринулись к нему, обгоняя, перебивая, заглушая один другого, не уступая друг другу ни на секунду, ни на долю мгновения. Оба нагнали его одновременно. Первый обволок мощной, удушающей волной страха – своего и чужого, ударил, развернул. Второй врезался и обжег залпом лучевого оружия, попавшего вскользь, но все же попавшего и мгновенно парализовавшего тело сначала слепящей, пронизывающей болью, затем – немотой. Далек – почерневший, растерявший медные отливы под толстым слоем копоти и грязи – взорвался ошметками крови, мутировавшей серой плоти, осколками дымящегося далеканиума. Металлический мусор траурно зазвенел о дорогу. Мир закружился, поплыл, помчался навстречу стеной пористого серого, потемневшего от дождя асфальта. И, наконец, окончательно почернел.

Доктор очнулся резко, словно выброшенный подсознанием из жуткого кошмара, охнул, сел, чувствуя, как от необдуманного движения начинает кружиться голова. В глаза ударил яркий свет, разительно контрастировавший с темнотой ночных лондонских улиц. Несколько мгновений он сидел, бездумно озираясь, сощурив глаза, сдвинув брови, пока зрачки не привыкли. Затем осмотрелся еще раз, поднялся, отряхнулся – машинально, едва замечая, что делают руки.

Комната – зала, помещение, пространство, трудно было понять, – купалась в белизне. Но не в стерильной лабораторной белизне и даже не в сказочной, будто как следует оттертой ластиком. Белизна отдавала голубоватым светом. Небо над головой – по крайней мере, его было проще назвать небом, чем потолком, слишком много в нем было едва заметного движения, жизни – было голубым, того почти бесцветного оттенка, который, при беглом взгляде, сливается с белым. По нему, едва видимые, бежали облака, больше похожие на островки пара, плывущие из какой-нибудь далекой трубы – уже не густые, но еще не рассеявшиеся неровными рваными перьями. 

Под ногами Доктора оказался пол – самый обыкновенный белый пол, отдававший глухим каменным уханьем. Позади простиралось Ничто. Доктор сделал шаг, но тут же остановился, словно примороженный к земле. В паре десятков сантиметров от носков его ботинок мир – чем бы он ни был – обрывался в немую пустоту. В ней не было ни пугающей черноты космоса, ни белесого, молочного тумана, как в земных фантастических фильмах. Ничто не поддавалось описанию – нет слов, способных описать то, в чем ничего нет. Словно Вселенная обрывалась и ухала в пропасть, отвесной стеной падая вниз для того, чтобы начаться снова где-нибудь за переделами Ничего.

Доктор повернулся. С противоположной стороны белый каменный пол сужался, превращаясь в длинный, уходящий далеко за горизонт мост. Невысокие тонкие колонны поддерживали почти пологие арки. На них не было ни резьбы, ни узоров, белоснежный камень, казалось, плавно переходил из земли в возвышающиеся колонны, невысокие, по пояс, простые перила, словно весь мост старательно, но без изысков вырезали из цельного куска мрамора. Под мостом простиралось такое же белесое, едва заметное небо, только облака в нем оказались не пушистыми и округлыми, а растянутыми в длинные, тонкие волнистые линии, словно течение невидимой реки. Мост уходил в горизонт, противоположного берега видно не было. 

Доктор подошел, помедлил на пороге, поднял ногу, чтобы ступить на мост, но не решился и отступил. Он не понимал, где находится, но в голове носились сотни догадок, одна другой страшнее. Он слышал легенды о подобных местах, и ему впервые в жизни – во всех жизнях – было так неуютно.

Из-за спины послышался мягкий, тихий, вкрадчивый голос.

– Чего испугался? Он тебя не укусит. Мост – это всего лишь мост, – сказал голос и рассмеялся звонким, мелодичным смехом.

Доктор вздрогнул и круто развернулся.

В нескольких шагах от него, на самой границе этого странного мира и Ничего, стояла девушка. На вид ей было от силы лет двадцать, невысокая, нескладная, но по-своему красивая. Пышные волнистые черные волосы, в которые были вплетены неизвестные белые цветы, юное, почти кукольное личико, густые, но неширокие брови, две маленькие темнеющие на бледной коже родинки, одна – у левого глаза, другая – чуть выше левого уголка тонких губ. Свободное белое льняное платье, перетянутое поясом из того же материала, спускалось до колен и мягко колыхалось над босыми ногами. Кроме цветов в волосах, на ней не было больше никаких украшений. Она смотрела на Доктора большими, круглыми, почти черными глазами – от их взгляда становилось не по себе. В юности Доктор видел старые, полные усталости и тоски по ушедшему глаза повелителей времени, доживающих последнюю регенерацию, но сохранивших молодость лица. Этот контраст всегда пугал его, особенно когда он был еще Тетой Сигмой, учеником Академии, даже не прошедшим Инициацию. Глаза этой юной девочки, вышедшей из пустоты, из Ничего – потому что больше по эту сторону моста выйти было неоткуда, – были не просто темны. Они казались бездонными черными провалами, до краев заполненными грустью. Они превращали взгляды тех умирающих старцев в наивные взгляды земных школьников, только начавших жизненный путь.

Доктор застыл, словно его окатили из бочки с жидким азотом. Девушка усмехнулась уголком губ, заставив родинку пошевелиться, прошла мимо Доктора, шлепая босыми ногами по каменному полу и не отрывая пристального взгляда от растерянного повелителя времени, ступила на мост. Развернулась, демонстративно уставила руки в бока.

Доктор моргнул. Наконец встряхнулся и, отчаянно надеясь, что собственный голос не опозорит его хрипом, проговорил:

– Кто ты? Что это за место?

– Сложно сказать, – ответила она, пожав плечами, словно не слышала первого вопроса. – У повелителей времени нет названия этому месту, потому что вы в него не верите. Одни называют его Последней Бесконечностью, другие – Пустотой, третьи – Залом Вечности, Переходом, Небывальщиной. Для кого-то это Мост.

– Что за мост?

– Мост – это всего лишь мост, – повторила она. – Он тебе ничего не сделает. Да и я тоже.

Доктор наконец вздохнул и, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не зажмуриться, сделал первый шаг. Голова все-таки закружилась – или ему так показалось. На секунду земля ушла из-под ног, небо и его водянистый аналог внизу поменялись местами, завертелись, заставив его парить в невесомости. Через мгновение все встало на свои места, но ощущение легкости осталось. Страх и опасение куда-то пропали, пришло чувство покоя.

– Ну вот, видишь?

Доктор взглянул на свою собеседницу. Было в ней что-то очень знакомое – в чуть кривом изгибе губ, в волевой фигуре, в темных, почти черных глазах. Хотя он был уверен, что до сих пор никогда ее не видел. Доктор нахмурился.

– Я тебя знаю?

Она хмыкнула, подошла к перилам и, легко облокотившись о них, посмотрела куда-то вдаль, за невидимый горизонт, где проходила несуществующая грань между небом и землей.

– Можно и так сказать. Мы встречались много раз – десятки, сотни. Но никогда не виделись. 

– Что это значит? – Доктор покачал головой. С каждой секундой он чувствовал, что все больше сходит с ума. – Как я здесь оказался? Я был на Земле, в Лондоне, мы предотвратили очередное вторжение далеков. Я помню, во время драки они повредили выстрелом механизм собственного корабля, он взорвался, но одному удалось сбежать. Он возник посреди улицы внезапно, когда мы думали, что все уже кончено, он… стрелял… в… меня…

Доктор запнулся. Его осенило. С дрогнувшими сердцами он поднял руку к груди, куда вскользь ударил залп энергетического оружия далека, снова окинул взглядом белоснежный мост, полупрозрачное небо, перевел взгляд на перила, на лежавшую на белом камне бледную руку и наконец – на девушку. В ее темных, тяжелых глазах читалась какая-то странная грусть – грусть без сожаления.

– Это какой-то загробный мир? Я умер? Да? – Его брови взлетели. – А ты…

Она усмехнулась – снова лишь одним уголком губ. Любая ее реакция проявлялась словно бы вполсилы, как будто она была неспособна к сильным эмоциям.

– Два из трех. Ну, вернее, полтора из трех. Ты не умер. А это не загробный мир – лишь путь к нему. Мост между двумя мирами. 

– Дева на Мосту, – выдохнул Доктор. Она подняла бровь, легко, едва заметно, не удивленно – заинтересованно. Доктор смущенно хмыкнул. – Древний, говорят, как сама Вселенная, народ ноа живет на одной из самых отдаленных и самых маленьких планеток где-то на окраине существующего мира. Они живут тихо, мирно, в гармонии с природой, друг другом и самими собой. Никто их не трогает, никто ни разу за миллионы лет не попытался захватить их планету, даже далеки: кто-то считает их святыми монахами, кто-то – достойными жалости дурачками, кто-то верит, что их защищает какой-то сильный, могущественный покровитель, которого лучше не злить. А они просто живут. Ноа верят, что где-то там, за пределами существующего мира, есть место, называемое просто Мост, куда уходит каждый, кто раз и навсегда прощается с жизнью. И что на Мосту его встречает и провожает в небытие прекрасная мудрая Дева. Красивая легенда.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, искрившиеся веселой беззлобной насмешкой.

– Вот уж не думал, что в ней есть хоть доля правды.

– В любой легенде есть доля правды, – с полуулыбкой ответила она. – Иначе откуда бы ей взяться?

Доктор оглянулся, посмотрел на незримый, неописуемый проход, из которого она появилась. Нервно сглотнул.

– Ты пришла проводить и меня?

Она покачала головой. Как Доктору показалось, с грустью.

– Я же сказала, ты не умер. Пока. Но Мост притянул тебя, потому что ошибся. Он не любит повелителей времени, не понимает вас. – Она легонько поморщилась. – Вы, со своими регенерациями, слишком часто обманываете и его, и меня, и он никак не может определить, что для вас настоящая смерть. – Она помолчала, мягко поглаживая пальцем поверхность каменных перил. – Я здесь, чтобы проводить тебя обратно, на ту сторону. 

Она отняла ладонь от перил, развернулась и медленно двинулась вперед по мосту, прочь от провала Небытия. Ветра на мосту не было – даже легкого бриза, ни малейшего движения воздуха, – но юбка ее льняного платья слабо развевалась, мягко хлопая ее по голым икрам. Помедлив, Доктор поспешил следом. Звук собственных шагов неприятно резанул слух – он был мягким, словно Доктор шел по ворсистому ковру, но ее-то шаги оказались совершенно беззвучными. Опустив взгляд, Доктор заметил, что его ноги оставляют на белом камне моста темно-серые следы, которые растворялись спустя несколько секунд. Наверное, так Мост отвечал на присутствие живого существа.

Доктор нагнал ее и пошел рядом, засунув руки в карманы и прикладывая огромные усилия, чтобы не разглядывать ее. От разных людей и пришельцев – провидцев, медиумов, телепатов, сумасшедших конспирологов – он слышал о своих удивительных и пугающих отношениях со смертью, о том, что та следует за ним по пятам, куда бы он ни отправился. Его единственная постоянная спутница. В лицо он всегда яростно отрицал эти заявления, спорил, злился. Но злость произрастала из понимания, что это может оказаться правдой, и он боялся себе в этом признаться.

Несколько минут они шагали в полной – если не считать едва слышного шороха его шагов – тишине. Девушка, шедшая рядом, совсем близко, так что не нужно даже было протягивать руку, чтобы дотронуться до ее плеча, казалась легкой, как дымка. От нее не исходило никаких запахов, ее платье несколько раз задело его колено, но Доктор не почувствовал прикосновения. Она словно находилась где-то между миром и небытием. Доктору подумалось, если потянуться к ней, рука пройдет сквозь ее тело. Но проверять не хотелось.

Наконец она вздохнула.

– Если честно, дойти до той стороны и вернуться ты мог бы и без моей помощи. Никто не держит живых на Мосту, они вольны спуститься как с одного края, так и с другого – это исключительно личный выбор. Но я хотела поговорить…

– О чем?

– О тебе, обо мне. – Черные волосы взметнулись легким, но непроницаемым полотном, и Доктор не увидел выражения ее лица. – Мне не нравится, как ты ко мне относишься.

Слова были деловыми, почти начальственными, могли бы походить на строгий выговор, если бы не были произнесены с печалью и обидой. 

– Скажи, почему?

Доктор задумчиво нахмурился. Объяснять ей его представление о ценности жизни – все равно что объяснять леопарду концепцию вегетарианства. Тот, может, и поймет – но какое ему дело, если для охоты он создан природой?

– Я думаю, одна из причин в том, что мы просто расходимся в вопросе о справедливости… – начал было он и запнулся, не зная, как продолжить. Этот разговор начинал походить на легкую степень помешательства.

– Я не бываю ни справедливой, ни пристрастной, – возразила она. – Я не выбираю, кому уйти, а кому остаться. К тому же, в этом вопросе я расхожусь почти со всеми смертными, за исключением, разве что, ноа, принимающих судьбу безропотно и встречающих меня с распростертыми объятиями, словно старого друга. 

Доктор кивнул.

– Хорошо, если хочешь, зайдем с эгоистической стороны. Почему я?

Она слегка повернула голову, вопросительно приподняв бровь, но продолжала смотреть перед собой.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Люди… – Доктор вздохнул, помолчал, подбирая слова и собираясь с мужеством. Ссутулился, глубже пряча ладони в карманах. – Люди, которых я встречаю, часто обвиняют меня в том, что несчастья идут за мной по пятам. Что… смерть… приходит следом, на гребне волны, которую я поднимаю.

– Ты тоже так думаешь?

Доктор промолчал, угрюмо глядя под ноги, чувствуя на себе ее взгляд. Несколько секунд прошло в тишине, почти не прерываемой мягким стуком его шагов.

– Ты боишься меня, – поняла она, в спокойном, тихом голосе прорезалось-таки удивление – как и все ее эмоции, бессильное и мимолетное. – Ты стараешься бороться, противостоять мне, иногда ценой собственной жизни, но вместе с тем бежишь, потому что боишься. Что тебя так настроило против меня? Что такого ты увидел в Окне Времени, что так сильно тебя испугало?

– Тебя, – после минутной паузы выдохнул Доктор, наконец подняв голову и взглянув в ее лицо. Признание не обидело и не огорчило ее, взгляд бездонных черных глаз оставался почти безмятежно спокойным. Доктор неуютно пожал плечами. Это, конечно, было правдой только отчасти – в Неукротимом Разломе, или Окне Времени, как она его называла, юный Тета Сигма увидел очень многое, и лишь половину он мечтал навсегда стереть из памяти. Если бы это было возможно. – Тебя, по всей Вселенной, в болезнях, войнах, разрушенных планетах. В разлученных семьях, в выжженных ядерных пустынях.

Он поднял глаза к пустому, слепящему небу. Оно, как и хозяйка этого невозможного измерения, пребывало в постоянном безмятежном, почти безразличном покое. Доктор снова уткнулся себе под ноги.

– В тот день мне показалось, что то, что я увидел, навсегда прилипло ко мне и останется, как бы быстро я ни бежал. Но я все равно побежал, потому что альтернатива казалась ужаснее. Выходит, люди видят во мне то же, что предстало передо мной в Разломе. В этом есть какая-то ирония. 

Словно в осуждение, подол ее платья шлепнул его по колену. Доктору стало стыдно. «Я не бываю ни справедливой, ни пристрастной. Я не выбираю, кому уйти, а кому остаться», – сказала она. Может быть, это правда. Может быть, дело было не в ней, а в нем самом.

– Я слышал такую историю, – проговорил Доктор, горько усмехнувшись, – о путешественнике, который отправился в дикие страны в компании двух друзей. Там они встретили огромного льва и бросились бежать. И выжил лишь путешественник, который бежал быстрее других. Потому, что пытался не убежать от льва, а обогнать своих товарищей.

Она ждала. Молчала и ждала.

– Скажи. – Доктор сглотнул. – Я – как тот путешественник? Бегу от смерти, изо всех сил стараясь обогнать тех, кто движется по одной дороге со мной?

Она усмехнулась все той же слабой, едва заметной улыбкой, самым краешком губ, грустно покачала головой.

– Какой ты еще глупый. Старый – а глупый. Такой же глупый, как много сотен лет назад, когда стоял у Окна Времени, вглядывался в Вечность и впитывал ее секреты. – Она вздохнула. Доктор ждал, внимательно вглядываясь в ее отрешенное лицо, но она смотрела вдаль, в далекую невидимую точку, где бледно-голубое небо превращалось в бледно-голубую воду. – Повелители времени понимали мою сущность не лучше любой другой, гораздо более смертной расы. А, может быть, даже хуже – ведь иначе они не стали бы так отчаянно меня избегать. Чтобы убегать, Доктор, сначала нужно, чтобы кто-то за тобой гнался. А я ни за кем не гонюсь. Я прихожу, когда наступает мое время. – Их взгляды встретились. Ее был мягким, добрым, но тяжелым. – Не раньше, не позже. Это касается и тех, с кем пересекается твой путь, и тебя самого. Любой человек волен спуститься как с одного края Моста, так и с другого. Это исключительно личный выбор, – повторила она.

Доктор отвел взгляд. Закусил нижнюю губу и невесело усмехнулся.

– Наверное, ты права. Я просто слишком упрям, чтобы это признать. И слишком упрям, чтобы перестать с тобой бороться.

Она хмыкнула. 

– Разве я просила тебя перестать бороться? Доктор, я не стану тебя убеждать, что каждый мой приход неизбежен, что его ничем не отвратить, что у всего есть свой срок, даже у планет и галактик. Ты слишком упрям, чтобы мне поверить, мне это и не нужно. Но ведь, согласись, бороться можно с одинаковым успехом с врагом и с другом. 

Он задумчиво сдвинул брови. Она не ошиблась. Принять неизбежность как факт, как данность было выше его сил. Но, действительно, так ли необходимо воспринимать ее как зло?

– Мы пришли. – Она вдруг остановилась. Доктор поднял голову. 

В десятке шагов впереди мост заканчивался и расползался в стороны зеркальным отражением противоположного берега. Вот только вместо незримой стены небытия здесь мерно колебался густой белесый туман, волны которого свивались и разделялись, бесконечно двигались и сменяли друг друга, словно клубы белоснежного дыма, запертые в герметичной стеклянной камере.

– Я полагаю, прощаться нет смысла, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно проговорил Доктор, впервые улыбнувшись ей искренне и вполне дружески. С удивлением заметил, что может почти без страха смотреть в ее глубокие черные глаза. Заметила это и она.

– Все в свое время, Доктор, – напомнила она. – Однажды мы встретимся на Мосту, но, как знать, возможно, это случится еще очень, очень нескоро. У меня, знаешь ли, нет дара предвидения. Может быть, тогда ты встретишь и меня, и его, как делают это ноа – как старого друга.

– Мост – это всего лишь мост, – вспомнил Доктор. Она кивнула в ответ.

Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Оглянулся. Она все еще стояла там, босая, в слегка развевающемся без ветра льняном платье, с густой копной черных, как космическое пространство, волос, усеянных звездами белых цветов. Она смотрела ему вслед, поглаживая большим пальцем белоснежный камень перил, словно это слабое движение позволяло заменить разговор с живым существом, наполнявшим собой это место, эти камни, это бесконечное голубоватое зарево, заменявшее собой небо и землю. Может быть, так оно и было.

Доктор помедлил.

– Знаешь, – проговорил он, неловко усмехнувшись. – Ноа верят, что человек, вошедший на Мост, побеседовавший с Девой и вернувшийся в мир живых – защищен от всех бед. Как думаешь, в этой легенде есть доля правды?

Она улыбнулась – в этот раз закрытой, но полной улыбкой, нарисовавшей красивые ямочки у губ и легкие морщинки в уголках глаз.

– До встречи, Доктор.

Он кивнул. Ждать ответа, конечно, не стоило. Он и не ждал.

– До встречи.

И он шагнул вперед. Мир снова потемнел, Доктора обдало холодом. Проснулась легкая пульсирующая боль, разливавшаяся по всему телу. Медленно, очень медленно она поутихла, перетекла по конечностям, сконцентрировалась в затылке. Доктор приоткрыл глаза. В мутном тумане его собственного головокружения испещренное едва видимыми из-за фонарей звездами лондонское небо казалось подернутым влагой. Доктор поморгал, пытаясь восстановить зрение, приподнялся и слабо застонал от пронзившей голову и шею боли, породившей новый приступ тошноты и слабости. Кто-то рядом с ним охнул, коснулся его плеча, руки, груди, головы, щеки.

Проклятье, сколько же у нее рук?

– Доктор? Ты жив! Господи, как ты меня напугал! Осторожнее, поднимайся…

– Нет, нет, погоди. Дай мне минуту, – прохрипел Доктор, вновь откидываясь назад и неловко взмахивая рукой. Сделал пару глубоких вздохов. 

Холодный свежий воздух был пропитан запахом ее дезодоранта, мокрого асфальта, бензина и остывших булочек, которые хозяин пекарни за углом выставил днем на витрину, но так и забыл там, когда, словно снег на голову, на планету свалились далеки. Эта дикая смесь освежала, разгоняла застивший голову туман. Волосы на затылке, пиджак и рубашка пропитались дождевой водой насквозь. Через минуту Доктор уже мог нормально соображать. С очень большим трудом мозг обрабатывал то, что с ним произошло, тщетно пытаясь отыскать полочку для хранения этого необычайного воспоминания. 

Пожалуй, он никогда никому не расскажет о белом Мосте – переходе между миром живых и миром мертвых – и о женщине, которая долгие, долгие годы без ведома Доктора была его невидимой спутницей. Во-первых, никто не поверит. Во-вторых, это воспоминание Доктор хотел сохранить исключительно для себя.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – раздался робкий вопрос откуда-то из темноты. Доктор приоткрыл глаза. На лице спутницы в сумасшедших пропорциях смешивалось облегчение, запоздалый ужас и тревога, очевидно, вызванная тем, что вот уже несколько минут после потенциальной, но вполне вероятной смерти он лежит на мокром асфальте и глупо улыбается. 

– Нормально, – медленно проговорил он, изо всех сил стараясь задавить улыбку. Прислушался к ощущениям: боль, свернувшись маленьким комочком где-то в области шишки на затылке, время от времени еще напоминала о себе. Тело гудело, словно после удара током, но, в общем и целом, он был невредим и – что самое главное – жив. 

– Учитывая обстоятельства.

– Как? – Она тряхнула головой, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони застывшие на щеках последние слезинки. – Пойми меня правильно, я безумно рада, что ты в порядке, но… как?

Доктор снова посмотрел в знакомое небо. Он бы пожал плечами, но что-то подсказывало, что это чревато очередным приступом боли. Вместо этого он почувствовал, как что-то колет грудь. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ноющую голову, засунул руку во внутренний карман и вытащил звуковую отвертку.

Обугленную до хрустящей корочки, с разорванным на части кончиком.

Спутница уставилась на нее округлившимися глазами.

– Она поглотила удар? 

Доктор не выдержал и рассмеялся. Тело немедленно отозвалось на это слабым, но обширным спазмом, словно наказывая его за дурное обращение, но Доктору уже было все равно.

– Похоже на то. Заряд и так был слабым, а отвертка поглотила большую его часть – и, естественно, не выдержала и перегорела. 

Его улыбка погасла, но веселье, полное жизни веселье продолжало наводить порядок в голове, сметая в дальний угол все страхи, которые ему довелось испытать за этот день. Что бы ни произошло, все было не зря. Он еще успеет встретиться на длинном белоснежном Мосту с прекрасной и мудрой Девой, провожающей путников в последний путь в небытие. Когда придет время. Не позже, не раньше. 

– Проклятье. Мне нравилась эта отвертка!


End file.
